Ain't That Funny?
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: Lita's having a great time with her friends when Freddie, her ex-boyfriend, visits him. Why is he back after 5 years? What does he want?


Ain't It Funny

By Mako-chan fan/jovian-angel

Pinaytbolt_4@hotmail.com

PG-13

Wuzzup every1! Mako-chan fan or jovian-angel is here once again with another songfic. Let me tell you something. At first, I hated reading songfics. Especially when you don't really know the song. I'm like, 'okay, so… I'm supposed to sing to myself while I read the fic?' That struck me as dumb and a big no-no. So what I would do is just read the fic without the lyrics. But if you do that, the story isn't that good. And when I started writing my own fics- most of them inspired by songs- I realized why they put the lyrics in it, to make you understand. So yeah, umm… yeah. I just felt like writing that… not that it has anything to do with the fic. OK, on with the show!

Mako(Lita)/Duo pairing.. although I won't really be writing much romance into this.. just felt like you should know this, too. I'm a really big fan of this couple... usually people like mako and trowa or heero better.. heck, even wufei.. but I'm different and I think they're perfect for each other. OK OK, I'm ranting again, damnit! By the way, for those who don't know this yet, the song's AIN'T IT FUNNY (Murder Remix) bye J LO and Ja Rule... love that song! But, I cut some parts of the song out 'coz it didn't really fit that much in the story. 

****

Mako's POV

This is great! I'm glad Mina and I decided to have a small party this weekend. Everybody seems to have fun. And why wouldn't we? After all, there's just the ten of us, and we all know each other pretty well. It's only 8 PM and it's already in full swing. Hmm.. We really should have this more often. With everyone in senior year (high school), everyone's so busy! The girls can only see each other once or twice a week, the guys maybe even less. Suffice to say this party is a huge stress reliever. C'mon Lita, let's join them in the living room. The topics good, with Wufei and Rei fighting about which country's stronger: Japan or China. I swear if they didn't love each other so much, they probably would've killed each other by now. 

I hear my mixed CD playing while I was heading toward the living room when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? Everyone's here. I didn't think we invited anyone else. I walk to the door and open it. I was shocked when I realize who it is. Freddie. My ex-boyfriend. I wonder what the hell he wants from me. Probably checking if I'm still miserable from him dumping me. What a jerk! 

"What are you doing here, Freddie?" I ask acidly, my right eyebrow lifting up. Tonight's a good night and I don't wanna ruin it. I want him to leave as fast as I can push him to. 

I see him gulp. He combs his hair with his shaking left hand. You scared, buddy? Good. Be scared. Be very, very scared.

"Um, hey Lita. How are you? It's been a while." He greets me like we were close friends or something. Something's up.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here again?" Okay, I'm being a little rude, but hell! Considering what he did to me a few years back, this is practically nothing.

He notices that I want him gone as fast as possible. At least he'd know that he needs to get to the point quickly. He also becomes aware that there are other people inside. Yeah buddy, I've got friends now. It's not the same as before. I'm not the same either. 

He seems to be thinking of changing his mind. Oh, please do! I don't wanna talk to you anymore. No, no! Don't shake your head like that! Don't stick to your original plan! 

"Can I talk to you? It's really important." Damnit, you're really pissing me off now. Hey, Lita, calm down girl. Breathe. Don't let him get the best of you. I wanna say no so bad, but hey, maybe it really is important, like an emergency or something. I'm not THAT bad. But why would he talk to me after so many years? 

I nod, and head out to the apartment hallway. I was closing the door behind me when he said, " Um, can we talk inside? It's... kinda cold out here." Lame excuse, stupid. It's spring, ain't that cold no more. But I let it go and open the door again. I let him come in and we head for my room, the only quiet place we can talk since my kitchen, my dining room, and my living room are all connected together. 

"Hey Lita, who's that? I thought it was just gonna be the ten of us?" Heero asked curiously, one arm around Serena. I smile to myself. Heero is one living proof that love can really change a person. He talks a lot now, just like Quatre. Or heck, even my D-chan. Everyone seems to be looking at Freddie, even the girls! Oh yeah! They never saw him or my pictures of him. Maybe it's because I've burned each and everyone of them. Hmm.

"Everyone, this is Freddie. Freddie, my friends." I never even thought twice of not bothering to say their names. I notice the girls express their feelings when I mentioned his name: Rei wore a dirty look, Mina was glaring at him and Serena and Amy's mouths were open. The guys look at their girls, and seeing their expressions, look at each other questioningly. I'll leave them to that. 

We reach the bedroom. Him standing on one side of the bed, me to the other. Someone from the living room turns the volume of the stereo up, and I hear the song playing.

"So what?" I ask him straight up. I don't wanna waste my time when I can do other things that I would actually enjoy. 

"So, wuzzup with you? We didn't stay in touch, and you know, I wanted to stay as friends. 'Coz just because we broke up doesn't mean that we couldn't talk to each other. Besides, I've been thinking about you lately, you know?" He says this so nonchalantly, acting so cool, like this happens everyday to everyone. And no, I don't know. Quit asking me that. I hear J LO's voice singing.

__

It's been awhile since

You came around

Now ya wanna see

What's goin' down

Tryin' to tell me

How ya want my time

Tryin' to tell me

How I'm on your mind

"How the hell are you gonna tell me that! After what you did to me! Hello? You broke up with me because of that... girl. What's her name? Candy? Carey? Whatever. You dumped me and told me to stay the hell away from you. And you even called me a tomboy and a freak. Now you're saying that you wanted to stay in touch with me? That is such a big lie." I stopped myself from calling the girl who caused our separation a whore. She really was, though. Latching onto everything that had a dick. 

__

See it never had

To be this way

You should've never played

The games you played

Now I'm seein' that

You're kinda lame

Knowin how

The situation change

The first time I saw Freddie, I almost fainted. He was the school's heartthrob, with thick brown hair and dark gray eyes. Tall, dark and handsome, he stole every girl in school's breath away. Such a jock, too: a football and basketball player. When he asked me out, I nodded, my eyes sparkling dreamily only for him. 

The first few weeks that we went out, I thought he was the perfect guy for me. Sweet, charming, and funny, he'd take me out to expensive restaurants and watch romantic movies together. But then, he changed. Nope, erase that. Showed his true self. He started flirting with other girls, both behind my back and in front of me. Stopped calling me, ignored me in school, hell, even asked for money. I was a fool back then, thinking he would change, that maybe it was just a phase that guys had. And when he broke up with me, I wasn't really heartbroken- realizing that it wasn't really love, just an infatuation- I got angry and depressed. Angry because he made me hang on to him and his bullshit, depressed because I wasted my time and I thought I did some things wrong. 

This bozo and the guy I was infatuated with are two VERY different people. I can't believe I actually went out with him. God, I was really a dum-dum years ago. 

"Okay, I was a jerk to you back then. Believe me when I say I regretted it. Still do. And I'm sorry for the hell that I put you through. You really didn't need that." Woah, this is like, a miracle. I never expected for Freddie to ever apologize for what he did to me. But, it feels like there's something else that he wants to add to that. And I'm write. He continues. But this one stops my world from turning for a moment.

"As I said, I regret what I've done. Not only because it was wrong for me to do that to you, but... it's because I love you. And I wanna make it up to you. Just please, come back to me."

Life is just so full of unexpected surprises, huh? Freddie loves me? He's been thinking about me for the past, oh, 5 years? He's gonna make it up? He wants me to come back to him?

I smirk. Ah, he's begging. Beg, you creep! Even if you do the most impossible things like be richer than Bill Gates or be the president of Japan, I still won't come back to you! You're probably just lusting over me. After all, I was the only one who didn't have sex with you while dating. Now you want me back when you could've had me, heart and soul. 

CHORUS:

*_Ain't that funny_

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

Now I can smile and say

Ain't that funny

Baby that you want me

When you had me

Love is crazy

I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't that funny*

"Err, no. I don't think so. I know you from before, and I really don't think you changed. Or will ever change. Why would you tell me this, anyway? After 5 years? You'd think that I'm still gushing over you? Well, let me tell you something, Freddie, I've got a boyfriend. And he's way better than you. So, no thanks. I don't want anything to do with you." I replied like it was the most natural thing to do. Which was true. I think I'm speaking for every girl that my decision was right and should be final.

"Oh, c'mon Lita. I know you still love me." What an arrogant prick! I raise my brow again to stop him from saying anything that is SO not true. I think he gets the hint, hearing that he stopped assuming what I felt. 

"I know I called you names. And I stepped over the line. I didn't have the right to call you any of those, knowing that they weren't true. I... Casey kinda brainwashed my mind. She said that she would give everything to me, do anything, just break up with you and she'll do whatever I want her to do. I fell for her lies. I broke up with the best girlfriend I've ever had, and ruined the best relationship I ever had. A few days later, I saw her having sex with someone else. I... I guess she did the same things that I did to you. When she left me, I felt what you felt when I did the same thing to you. And I'll be forever in your mercy if you take me back. Please, baby, take me back." Oh, God! He's probably gonna kneel and call me goddess next. What a loser!

__

I remember

How you walked away

Even when I tried

To call your name

See at first

I didn't understand

Now you're lookin'

Like a lonely man

I remember that dark, rainy day. I was in the gazebo, waiting for him. I was so excited. Maybe he changed. Maybe he realized that he's been screwing up our relationship. After all, the gazebo was a little romantic. Maybe he'd beg me for my forgiveness and he'd kiss me right in the middle of the gazebo, you know? I curiously gazed at Freddie. Why is Casey with him? What's happening? 

"Hey, Freddie." I greeted, a little unsure of how to react at the situation.

"Lita, I think we should break up. This isn't working for me anymore. I mean, with you getting into fights, having bad grades in school, and not having any friends, it looks bad on me. You're such a loser. I can't believe I went out with you. Goodbye, Lita. I have Casey now." He said coldly.

The words didn't sink in that easily.

"Wait, Freddie please. I'm sorry if I didn't please you. I'll try to change, just please Freddie, don't leave me!" Back then I was the one begging.

"No! Stay away from me Lita! You're a freak! How can you be stronger than your boyfriend? You're like a guy! Are you sure you're not a transvestite?" He sneered cruelly. The bitch beside him laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. They walked away, leaving me cold, wet, and crying.

Now, our places have switched. And like he did, there is no way in hell that I'm gonna take him back. He and Casey belong together. Same attitude, same same cruelty, same everything. They're perfect for each other. 

__

I remember how you

Did me wrong

And now you're hurtin'

'Cause my love is gone

Everybody gets

A chance to burn

You can take it

As a lesson learned

Now you know what I felt, and what I went through, I'm satisfied. At last, I'm finally at peace. No need to plot revenge for your stupidity, 'coz God already did that for me. After all, whatever you do will come back to you. 

CHORUS

__

Hope you realize

That now I'm through

And I don't ever wanna

Hear from you

I had enough of

Bein' there for you

Now I'm laughin'

While you play the fool. 

"Um, didn't you hear my answer? NO! I'm happy with my boyfriend. He's perfect for me. I don't want you. 'Coz I know you're a fool and you're weak. Yeah, I know, Casey offered you sex. It was kinda obvious what your weakness was. And I don't want that from my guy. So get outta my sight. I don't ever wanna hear from you again. I can't believe I actually went out with you. But I was young, and I was naïve. But not now. And not ever. So please, leave me alone." I instructed him, straight to the point. 

His shoulders kinda sagged a little, and I felt bad, for a little bit. But what I did was right. I told him off, like I should. It's the truth anyway. I'm happy with my boyfriend. I'm not stupid enough to let him go.

I walked him to the door. We didn't even say goodbye. We didn't need to. Everything was said and done. I sigh. I finally get to close a past chapter of my life. And I'm happy with the result.

I went to the living room and sat with my friends. They noticed the contented smile on my face.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Trowa asked. I guess the girls filled them in on the story.

"He asked me to come back to him." I answered, wanting to know if they'd catch the bait.

"And?" Everyone asked a little loudly. I smile again. Sometimes they can be really predictable.

"I practically said, 'hell no!'" 

They all laughed.

The bathroom door opened. Duo comes out fresh from the shower. I smile, my dimples showing again. He smiles back and sits beside me.

"Thanks for letting me take a shower here, babe. I would've probably stank by now if you didn't."

"That's 'coz you're stupid! How could you have lost your own time key to your own damn apartment?" Wufei asked, a little annoyed. Oh boy, here we go again.

"Aww, Wu-man. I didn't know you cared. I love you, too, buddy." D-chan said playfully.

"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!" And everything went back to normal.

Damn, this just took 3 hours to write! No wonder it sucks! Hehehe... shush! I don't need you agreeing with me! Anyway... review please... so I would know the people read my fic and not get discouraged... thought I probably never will coz I'm a stubborn fruit. Bye!


End file.
